1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for passing data among different devices in a software defined radio architecture.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
In software defined radio (SDR) apparatus, devices such as general purpose processors (GPP), digital signal processors (DSP), and field programmable gate arrays (FPGA) often need to share data with one another. Such sharing is typically performed by way of a commonly shared data bus, or by multiple data busses wherein the devices directly ship data between each other. This results in complex interactions between the devices and hardware architectures. For example, Ground Mobile Radio (GMR) platforms specified by the Joint Tactical Radio System (JTRS) place multiple devices that need to communicate with one another on a single printed circuit board (PCB). Yet, the moving of data between the devices has been found to create an overhead that impacts the overall performance of the radio platform.
Devices including the open multimedia application platform (OMAP) have constructs such as mailboxes that allow very short messages to be sent quickly among the mailboxes. Notwithstanding, there is a need for a less complex and more efficient way to communicate data among various devices in a SDR apparatus, whether the devices are supported on a single or on multiple circuit boards.